Pourquoi
by AnneOnyme
Summary: Pourquoi les gens tuent, trahissent leurs amis, meurent pour ceux qu'ils aiment? L'on ne le saura sans doute jamais. One shot sur la mort de Lily et James Potter


**Disclamer:**Oui oui, toutest à J.k. Rowling

Note de l'auteur: J'avais déjà publié ce fic, mais il y a... deux ans je crois. Je l'ai donc restructurée et améliorée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

**Pourquoi**

Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils se cachaient et ils en avaient déjà assé. Pourquoi? Ce mot leurs revenait tout le temps, seulement ils étaient incapables de le prononcer à voie haute. Leur amour était la seule chose qui les empêchait de sombrer dans une profonde déprime, ça et leur fils, celui qui les forçait à se cacher dans cette petite maison magiquement protégée.

Ce soir là, quand ils mirent au lit le petit Harry, ils ne se doutaient pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le ferait, tout comme le repas qu'il mangèrent sans appétit serait le dernier. Ils mangèrent en silence l'un en face de l'autre, n'ayant, malgré l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, plus rien à se dire. Ils pensèrent plutôt, comment un de leurs amis avaient pu les trahir et pourquoi, ce mot qui brûlait leurs lèvres, oui pourquoi eux, pourquoi Harry? Ils venaient tout juste de finir de souper, quand Leslie Evans, maintenant plus connue sous le nom de Lily Potter se mit à se torde nerveusement les mains. James, son mari lui jetta un air interogateur.

- James, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Le concerné regarda Lily à travers ses lunettes et devant son air inquiet se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre de son fils, qui dormait paisiblement. Il ne semblait y avoir rien d'anormal. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui l'avait suivi et la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Tu es trop stressée, on est en sécurité ici.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre James. Tu n'as jamais peur toi?

Il l'embrassa en guise de réponse, elle ne résista pas, mais ce baisé n'eut pas l'effet escompté par James et elle ne se détendit pas. L'homme la regarda avec tendresse, désapointé de la voir dans cet étât. Elle s'en faisait pour rien, il avait une totale confiance en leur gardien du secret.

Dans un dernier espoir pour lui changer les idées, il l'entraîna au salon et la fit s'asseoire sur le divan. James fit tout son possible, il plaisanta, parla de météo, tenta de faire des projets d'avenir, de lui remémorer Poudlard, mais il n'en résulta rien. Elle se mit à écouter les bruits qui provenaient de l'extérieur, c'était Halloween ils y avait donc une multitude de voix d'enfants.

- Normalement, Harry aurait du passer sa première Halloween aujourd'hui.

- Il la passera l'an prochain, je te le promets.

Elle lui sourit, sachant très bien que lui non plus ne croyait pas qu'il puisse jamais la passer dans de telles conditions, mais elle ne dit rien et se blottit contre lui. Elle se laissa caresser les cheveux et fini par s'endormir, mais son sommeil était si agité que James la réveilla. Lily ouvrit les yeux brusquement, se demandant ce qui se passait. Puis, voyant l'air apeuré de son mari, elle sourit malgré elle.

- Tu as aussi peur parfois!

- Je n'ai pas peur! je voulais t'empêcher de faire des cauchemars! Pourquoi aurais-je peur?

- James... Je désespère que tu te débarasse un jour de ton oregeuil et de ta vantardise.

James fit mine d'être outré, mais ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il prit un air charmeur et se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois pour tenter de la séduire. Lily éclatta de rire, rapidement imitée par James. Ce fut leur dernier rire...

Tout à coup, ils entendirent une détonation, James regarda la porte et sût que c'était lui, l'homme qui hantait leurs rêves depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'école. Le jeune père se leva comme si il avait été assis sur un ressort et sortit sa baguette.

- Lily! Prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en! Cours! Je vais le retenir

- Non pas sans toi!

- Fait ce que je te dit, sinon personne ne survivra, il l'attira contre lui pour un dernier baisé, un baisé d'adieu.

- Je t'aime James.

- Je t'aime aussi Lily

Ce fut les dernier mots qu'ils échangèrent. Lily quitta la pièce avec empressement et se dépêcha de monter, elle trébucha dans les escalier, mais se reprit et fonca vers la chambre de son fils. James lui se tourna vers la porte. Voldemort était déjà entré. Voyant James prêt à se battre, il éclatta de rire.Avant même que le courageux jeune homme ai pu lancer un sort, il s'était écroulé sous la force de terribles mots. Mort.

Quand Lily entendit un corps tomber, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier.

- James!

Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui montaient un escalier et le vit apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Lord Voldemort. Paniqué, elle se jeta sur le lit de son fils dans un dernier espoir pour le protéger.

- Pousse-toi.

-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui, hurla Lily.

-Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez.

Lord Voldemort la regarda de ses yeux sans pitiés et leva sa baguette.

- Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié, implora t'elle la voie brisée.

Il la tua sans plus de cérémonie, le corps de Leslie Evans s'effondra devant le lit de son fils. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Un rire suraigu rententi dans la nuit. Lord Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers l'enfant qui s'était réveillé aux crit de sa mère. L'homme et le bambin s'observèrent un instant. Avec un sourire froid, l'homme brandit sa baguette et prononca de nouveau les mots. Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et une terrible détonation. La maison s'effondra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rubeus hagrid arrivait sur les lieux. Dumbledore l'avait envoyer chercher Harry. Lorsqu'il appercut la maison, le garde chasse de Poudlard eut peine à en croire ses yeux. Tout ce qui restait de la demeure du jeune couple était des ruines. Il apperçut une main qui dépassait. En tassant des débris qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, il s'approcha de la main, l'agrippa et la tira des débris. C'était James... ou plutôt le cadavre de James. Troubl, le demi-géant le reposa doucement et continua ses recherches. Tout à coup, il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant. Hagrid suivit le buit et trouva le petit. Il était toujours dans son berceau. Étrangement, aucun débris ne le recouvrait. C'était comme si il avait été épargné par la démolition de la maison. Près de lui, Hagrid appercut des cheveux roux qui dépassaient des décombres. C'était Lily.

Hagrid dégluttit et dégagea le corps de Lily. Il prit ensuite l'enfant et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il fut aveuglé par des phares.

Sirius Black descendit de sa moto. Il avait le regard affolé et tremblait des pieds à la tête. En voyant la maison, il tomba à genoux.

- Nooon!... non...

- Sirius.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le géant. Il le regardait avec compassion. Comment aurait-il put en être autrement... Sa vie venait juste d'être brisée.

- Ils sont..., murmura Sirius.

Hagrid hocha la tête. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Patmol. Le garde chasse S'agenouilla près de lui.

- Ils ne sont pas mort pour rien Sirius, regarde. Harry est toujours vivant et Tu-sais-qui est défait.

Sirius leva les yeux vers Hagrid, il lui désigna le petit Harry. Ce dernier le reconnu aussitôt et tendit les bras vers son parain. Une lumière s'alluma dans l'oeil de Sirius.

- Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui.

- Non, répondit Hagrid, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait¸être confié à sa tante et à son oncle

- Mais tu vois bien qu'il me reconnaît. C'est a moi qu'il convient de le garder. James... c'est ce qu'il aurait voulut

- Je suis désolé Sirius, tu pouras peut-être en parler à Dumbledore, mais je ne peux pas te le laisser.

- Mais...Je...

- Sirius,je comprends que c'est dur, nais...

- Dur, mais voyons, mon meilleur ami et sa femme vienne juste de mourir, il avait dit cela avec un rire nerveux qui lui donnait l'air d'être fou.

- Sirius.

- Bon d'accord,si Dumbledore le dit... Lily n'aurait pas aimé, mais...

Sirius se leva lentement et se dirigea vers sa moto. Il posa une main sur une poigné avant de se retourner brusquement.

- Tu peux prendre ma moto, je n'en aurai plus besoin. Ce sera plus sûr pour ramener le petit.

Il avait dit cela avec un lueur un peu démente dans les yeux, mais Hagrid se contenta de partir avec Harry et la moto après lui avoir serré l'épaule affectueusement. Quand Hagrid fut partit, Sirius disparut en un crack sonore. Il allait retrouver ce rat de Peter. James et Lily ne serait pas les seuls à voir la fin de leurs jours foi de Sirius Black.

Pourquoi, cette question, Sirius se la posera des années durant, pourquoi Peter les avaient trahit, pourquoi il n'avait rien vu? Peter lui, aura peut-être quelques remords, mais la peur l'emportera toujours. Remus, lui qui a tout perdu avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait ce demandera lui aussi pourquoi, pourquoi Sirius avait trahit son meilleur ami? Comment avait-il put laisser ce terrible évènement arriver. Mais celui qui se posera la question toute sa vie durant c'est Harry, pourquoi moi?

Mais pourquoi a-t-il une réponse?

Et voilà! C'est ma version à moi! Un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez?

xxx

Anna


End file.
